<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So long as you'll have me by LaOruga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292343">So long as you'll have me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaOruga/pseuds/LaOruga'>LaOruga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As seen on TV [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaOruga/pseuds/LaOruga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Great minds think alike. Rose and Kanaya decide to propose at their last work retreat, an event that holds sentimental value to both of them. </p><p>Sweet confessions and truths out in the woods. </p><p> </p><p>A companion ficlet to the fic Made for TV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As seen on TV [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So long as you'll have me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose wouldn’t call herself an early riser, per se, but today was a special occasion. The house is quiet, very faint steps can be heard moving around the second floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reaches into her dress pocket, one that Kanaya had sewn in when Rose complained about the lack of and takes out a small clamshell box. Rose runs her finger across the round rim and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya is without a doubt the love of her life. Due to the circumstances of her own disastrous upbringing, Rose had never really believed in true love or constructs like marriage outside of the fantasy novels she liked to read and write. She used to roll her eyes and teas Karkat about it when they were in undergrad together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could there possibly be someone out there, that she, Rose Lalonde, the product of a failed and twisted marriage, ever find worth spending and investing herself in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in walked Kanaya, who challenged Rose’s perception of what love could look like, what love could be like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya with her cool exterior, sharp wit, and an equally powerful child-like sense of humor. Something that Rose would have never expected from someone so poised. She showed up in Rose’s life and Rose really had the audacity to think that their shared private moments would be no more than transient snippets of teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kettle on the stove sings and Rose drops the box back in her pocket and turns off the heat on the stove. She has two mugs lined up, one has a bag of earl gray and the other has a mint. She carefully pours hot water in each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose hears Kanaya before she sees her. Kanaya’s light footsteps get louder as she approaches to kiss her partner on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made tea,” Rose smiles up at Kanaya, her violet eyes are bright and welcoming, but Kanaya doesn’t fail to see the hint of fatigue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to make you breakfast?” Kanaya asks wrapping her arms around Rose. They try not to display their affection in public, so to keep the high ground over some of their coworkers who are incapable of keeping their hands off of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in private, Rose relishes in always keeping a hand somewhere o Kanaya’s person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me to make my own breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not,” Kanaya teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose snickers, “Fair enough. I did give you food poisoning once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not very hungry yet. Would you like to go on a walk with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya takes the teabag out and drops it into the trashcan full of paper plates and plastic cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to. A stroll into the woods?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose grins, “Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya sips her tea and looks away in hopes to hide her own giddy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The catch a glimpse of Dave and Karkat making their way down the stairs, Karkat still drowsy and leaning into Dave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiles at her brother and gives him a wink before closing the glass door and following Kanaya down the patio steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya waits for Rose to catch up before they both start walking down the narrow dirt path that takes them through the grassy lawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose switches the mug to her left hand so that she can hook her arm with Kanaya’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning air is cool and Rose regrets wearing a thin but cute dress instead of something sensible, like the large knitted sweater and scarf Kanaya is wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did I knit you that scarf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya abruptly stops and effortlessly transfers the scarf from herself to Rose when she sees the pink tint of cold fristed across her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did, it was the first one. You made it for me after you lost a bet about Jade and Karkat, remember? You said it would be Jade who would end the relationship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose rolls her eyes, “and it was Karkat. Yes, yes, I remember. This thing is so old. I haven’t seen it in ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya nods, “I don’t want to wear it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made you others, much nicer, and less spiteful scarves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but this one is special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.  I think that bet marks the first time I realized I loved you,” Kanaya blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose buries her face in the scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. You had never teased me so mercilessly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A squirrel scurries past them. Kanaya takes Rose’s hand again and leads her further into the trees. The trail lost behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kanaya,” Rose’s voice breathes additional life into the forest around them, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya smiles at Rose, “I love you, too. More than anything in the universe, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but, I never thought I would find someone that would shake my entire belief system. Or someone who would give me the courage and desire to confront the demons of my own trauma. You really push me to be the best I can be,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s the distant caw of some crows. If they strain their ears they might hear the creek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kanaya, I know things are changing, and soon we might not be working together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware,” Kanaya’s voice is cautious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the last thing I would ever want to do is hold you back because I know you have dreams and aspirations and I want you to achieve everything your heart desires,” Rose is out of breath, her words shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Rose--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t assume to know what you want, but despite the fact that lived experience and observation is screaming at me, that this is too good to be true, that three years we have spent together are a miracle,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, what are you saying?” Kanaya’s face twists,  “Are you-- Are you breaking up with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose Lalonde, do not break up with me before I get the chance to propose!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break up-- Kanaya, I am trying to tell you that three years of knowing each other is not enough! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woods around them go completely still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you were planning to propose?” Rose gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you, proposing, right now?” Kanaya asks quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot,” Rose drops her mug and the tea soaks into the dirt. She pats her pocket to pull out the black box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya gasps, “Oh my god, Rose,” she drops her mug and spills the tea with purpose, and searches her sweater pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls out an identical black clamshell box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They open it and reveal the contents to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring Rose is holding looks regal. It has a gold band with a small pear cut jade stone that is surrounded in little gold beads. It’s large and clunky--It takes Kanaya’s breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring in Kanaya’s hands is starkly different, it’s a simple silver band that doesn’t close, instead it branches out with little violet sapphire leaves. Each leaf lined with small white crystals. It’s elegant and sleek. Rose feels the tears pool in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose Lalonde, you are so much a part of my life, that with everything changing and so many things left to the unknown-- the one thing that remains clear in my heart, is that I want to be where you are. I want to be by your side, as long as you will have me,” Kanaya blushes as she takes the ring out of the box and offers it to Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giver Kanaya her hand and lets her place the silver band on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiles up at Kanaya and takes the jade ring out of its box. “Kanaya, I grew up believing that love wasn’t real. That it was something only foolish people, like Karkat, could ever believe in. But every moment since we met, you have proven me wrong. You’ve made me a fool in love, and that’s all I ever hope to be for the rest of my life. Kanaya Maryam, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanay gives her hand to Rose and grins as she slides the ring on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kanaya laughs, giddy with joy, “Yes, Rose, I will marry you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose pulls her fiance un for a kiss. She wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to make out in the woods for a while?” she smirks at Kanaya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, you don’t want to see the aftermath of the threesome?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose kisses Kayana one last time before letting go. “Okay, let’s go do that first and then come back to make out in the woods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya takes Rose’s, “That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish I had the time to explore what their relationship is like in the day-to-day. I think that would be a lot of fun!! </p><p>I couldn't write their engagement into MfTV and then not explore it further. </p><p>Thank you for stopping by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>